First Kiss
by Cody Thomas
Summary: A first kiss can lead to a second, and a third... Harry always knew Severus was the clever one. Harry/Severus, Maurauder Era, Time travel, Student Harry, Student Severus.


**First Kiss**

 **Summary:** A first kiss can lead to a second, and a third... Harry always knew Severus was the clever one.

 **Tags:** Time travel, Mauraduers era, first kiss, Student Harry, Student Severus, Harry/Severus

 **Warnings:** M/M relationship

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. This story is purely for entertainment purposes only, I am not making any money from this fanwork.

 **A/N:** Tiny blurb of an idea, don't know how much bigger it might get. Time traveling Harry Potter winds up going to Hogwarts with Severus. That's it, that's all I got so far, the how, when, and why have yet to appear, but I liked it enough to post it. So we'll just call this a finished snippet for now.

.

.

.

Severus was furious, he was tired of the games, the misleading answers, the secrets he just couldn't get his best friend and roommate to spill. "Stop LYING, and just give me one straight answer Evans! Why do you care so much what I do? It's none of your business!"

Harry's eyes showed no fear of him, even though he had backed him up against the wall at wandpoint. Evans knew what Snape was capable of, had seen him testing, developing spells, had all but memorized his edited potions text. But still there was no fear in his eyes, those damnable eyes that were exactly like hers. He was so infuriatingly calm that it pissed him off, like Severus was nothing, like he didn't matter, and he couldn't standthat, not from Evans.

"Why do I care if you hurt yourself? Why do I care if you bleed? Why do I care that you and Lily had some terrible fight that you won't even talk to her, or tell me what happened? Really Severus?"

Evans' hand was gentle around his wrist, and Severus didn't even wince as Evans gently plucked the wand out of his fingers with his other hand, refusing to release the hand he'd captured, in fact, bringing it closer, those burning green eyes not leaving his, trapping him in place as slowly, slower than an age of the earth, those soft, warm lips pressed against his palm, lingered there for centuries, sending heat and warmth tingling all the way up his arm, and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Come on Severus, figure it out, you're the smart one, I'm the reckless one, remember?"

No, he didn't remember, how could he be expected to remember anything when Evans had just gone and done that? "You... You- Why would you? Since when? Why me? Why?"

"Yes. You. Always you. Since about a year ago, though I always cared about you. And why not you? You are as deserving of love as anyone else, you're brilliant, and funny, and brave and kind, even if you always try and hide it. I like you, I respect you, and we have so much in common, I was more surprised that it took me so long to figure it out. Come on Severus, you know I can't lie to save my soul, and I wouldn't lie to you, not about this."

Harry turns to kiss his hand again, his wrist, Severus thinks, but he pulls it away from Harry, and he doesn't know what he's thinking, why he comes closer, why he likes the feel of Evans ' hands on his hips, pulling him in, why he leans up, lets Harry smirk because he knows he's won, but it doesn't rankle, in a way they have both won this time, because there are those lips again, on his own this time, and he's so awkward and skinny, and how could Evans possibly want- but Evans moans as he pulls Severus flush against him, and if he'd had any doubt about how Evans feels, if he had thought him lying, the proof is now trapped between them, pressing against his belly.

Why that spurns him on, he doesn't know, but Harry follows where he leads, and he doesn't get demanding or pushy or grabby, he just stays, strong and steady as a stone that Severus has always been able to cling to for safety, for shelter. Their kisses are gentle, unhurried, and so warm... Harry asks for nothing more, demands nothing more than Severus is willing to offer, and perhaps that's why he lets it become a snog, let's his tongue snake past Harry's lips, then coaxes Harry's back into his own, twining and exploring each other just as unhurried as before. He feels it as an achievement, to feel Harry's hardness twitch and grow fuller, and part of him wants to crow in triumph when Harry moans and those hands hold his hips just a bit tighter. It's a brilliant snog, especially when Harry's hands begin tracing up his back, and when it's beginning to feel like maybe a bit too much, Harry doesn't stop him as he pulls away, in fact he's smiling, and Severus knows that smile, it's the smile he always has when he thinks Severus has done something clever, when he's figured everything out, and is almost always followed by the words-

"Brilliant. See? I knew you were the clever one." Harry tucks a strand of hair behind Severus' ear, then leans in and places a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
